guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Obsidian armor
Nameless Obsidian Armour Obsidian Armour created before a certain update (around the time of factions release), did not have the word "obsidian" in its title. My Obsidian armour says "Aeromancer Robes of X". I can't find the date or the signifigance of this but I think that this information should be added to the article. 207.6.208.247 05:06, 9 March 2007 (CST) No +health Obsidian? Seeking confirmations What was this about then? Seeking confirmations. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 14:32, 22 May 2006 (CDT) :I think it means if you just have have prophecies you can't by factions-specific armour types (e.g. +health) — Skuld 07:15, 1 September 2006 (CDT) ::I thought I read a specific confirmation that Prophecies-only accounts can still craft Factions-specific armor types in the FoW. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 13:29, 1 September 2006 (CDT) lvl 20? Hey level 20 armor? it says 60.--Shade Murtagh 19:37, 26 October 2006 (CDT) :It says armor: 60 not level: 60. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 20:06, 26 October 2006 (CDT) well whats the difference? you have to be level 20 to get it? :If you click on the level link, it'll answer your question pretty much how I would've otherwise answered it. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 23:54, 2 November 2006 (CST) Insignias? Does anyone know how the armor works post-nightfall? The heading on this page says armor types are available from all the campaigns so far, but Dervishes and Paragons don't have armor types. Can you, for example, buy Windwalker Obsidian Armor? --Colonel Popcorn 17:48, 17 November 2006 (CST) :What I've heard, they have Obsidian armor with insignia slots. All the core professions also have "blank" Obsidian armor craftable. — Stylva 05:31, 18 November 2006 (CST) So what does that mean about materials? Just basic materials if its inscribable? 71.163.33.7 01:41, 10 December 2006 (CST) :I would guess not, check Assassin Obsidian Armor, but this needs to be checked for all professions. — Stylva (talk)( ) 05:19, 10 December 2006 (CST) "blank" Obsidian armor craftable "All the core professions also have "blank" Obsidian armor craftable" Is this true can anyone followup on this? Im assuming its only through FOW in NF? What about on a non nighfall profession like... warrior? :It is true, all core professions have insigniable Obsidian armor now. Core professions are the original six from Prophecies. And it's possible to get even if you start from Temple of the Ages or Zin Ku Corridor, if that's what you meant, since it's the same area you go into. I'm not sure about the Factions professions though, since I have not been to the Forgemaster myself. — Stylva (talk)( ) 19:20, 26 December 2006 (CST) ::So, if I don't have Nightfall and I go to the Forgemaster and do his bidding and such, am I able to craft armor for insignias? I guess what I am really asking is, is there supposed to be a slot in the obsidian armor that says "put insignia here" or something? Because I recently went down and was able to forge but the armor looked like this: . Is this what it's supposed to look like or do you need nightfall to craft insignia armor? I have never seen armor that would have insignias applied so I wasn't about to throw money at a possibly very "plain" armor. Just wanted to get some confirmation before I start laying down the ectos and shards. (Besides, I forgot my tanned hides ><) --Vortexsam 16:33, 3 March 2007 (CST) :::You should still be able to buy insignia armor. And the one in that picture should be the insignia armor, if you can't apply insignia on it I would bugreport it. :) No armor that accepts insignia says so somewhere in it's description. IMO it should. — Stylva (talk)( ) 18:29, 3 March 2007 (CST) :::No, you don't need NF to craft Insignia armor - I did it with my ele months before I finally bought NF. That is Insignia armor in the picture; it doesn't say anything about an an insignia slot like inscriptions do. Tain 09:15, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::Well, it'd be better if you could see it nevertheless^^ -- Zerpha The Improver 22:54, 28 April 2007 (CDT) Additionl Crafting Materials Upon first looking at this page, it was helpful, but it doesn't say what else people will need for Obsidian Armor, based on their Profession. I'd like to try and find out what I can about this, but since it's work to get there, this may take some time. Does anyone else have information on this? Even the additional materials for one of the professions will be of help. Amazingant 19:13, 1 January 2007 (CST) :This is found on the pages for the separate professions, like Monk Obsidian Armor for example. Hope it helps :) — Stylva (talk)( ) 15:36, 2 January 2007 (CST) :Thanks--Amazingant 21:27, 2 January 2007 (CST) The Price? Has anyone counted how much money would for example, Ritualist's armor cost? Just curious. ;) --Wyatt The Sad 06:57, 17 January 2007 (CST) :Depends on how much ecto costs. — Skuld 07:02, 17 January 2007 (CST) ::I think about this all the time due mainly because I don't have much else to do and am thinking of getting a set for one of my chars, possibly ele or dervish. For pricing, I'll use the materials to get Ritualist Mystic's Armor with a Communer's Headwrap and a basic average of prices at a trader with no spiked prices. ::#120 Ecto at 8.5k each = 1020k ::#120 Shards at 3k each = 360k ::#400 Cloth at 100g/per 10 = 4k ::#35 Elonian Leather at 260g each = 9.1k ::#5 Ink at 180g = 900g ::#5 pieces of armor at 15k each = 75k ::Total cost = 1469k ::Getting to the The Eternal Forgemaster and forgetting one of your materials...priceless — Gares 08:10, 17 January 2007 (CST) :::Funny that we had this conversation with a guildy yesterday, eh Gares?—'├ Aratak ┤' 08:28, 17 January 2007 (CST) ::::Yep and he was suprised at the answer. :D — Gares 08:50, 17 January 2007 (CST) LOL! That's ALOT of gold... I was actually thinking for getting the headwrap and nothing more. That would be reasonible. --Wyatt The Sad 10:20, 17 January 2007 (CST) :It's not really a big saving, but it should be pointed out that while you're saving up the ecto, shards and cash you will probably pick up the 400 cloth needed (saving 4k), and you can get E.Leather cheaper if you craft it yourself. (35 E.Leather = 175 dust(3g each) + 175 hides(lets say 5g each) + 1750g = 3,150g)(saving you 6k) If you collect the materials for the E.Leather yourself then you can drop the cost in cash down even further to just 1750g. It's not a lot, but 11k taken off 1469 helps a bit -Ezekiel 22:23, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::Cost is totally out of date... somebody want to redo the calculation and then update the main page? 07:09, 18 June 2009 (UTC) :::No it is not, however, it is not the *total* price, including the costs of materials (fluctuates & is different per profession). The price on the main page is simply 5 pieces of armor costs of 15K = 5*15=75K you have to pay besides the other stuff-- -- ( talk ) 07:17, 18 June 2009 (UTC) ::::Merty's right, though the above 1469k is horribly out of date the article's "over 1000" is still accurate. Admittedly it drops to more like 930k if you don't want a headpiece, but that's misleading to the professions that have them. -Ezekiel [Talk] 07:22, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Head piece The common theme between all Obsidian Armor is, as the name implies, the visible use of Obsidian in the armor. It will be seen as shiny black elements of design (gems, spikes or decorations) on the suit. All caster armor sets do not have a head piece except Ritualist, and all non-caster armor sets have a head piece except Ranger. well actually it's all core class = no head except warrior all expantion = head piece :i'd really prefer a headgear for each class its missing. I could imagine that many cool armor peaces... :/ -- Zerpha The Improver 22:51, 28 April 2007 (CDT) ::I agree, a nice big black circle thing with dust coming off of it for the ele eye. And i imagine Anet could come up with some cray awesome mask for Mesmers. Monks could have some kind of...uh...extra shiny headpaint?--99.225.4.255 02:00, 18 January 2008 (UTC) elem can anyone tell me the total price for an elem :ecto(105* 8.5k) + shards(105* 3k) + cloth(350* 10g) + cash(4* 15k) := 1271k + 35 of the material needed for your specific armour type. :This is only a rough estimate, material prices change and even a 1k drop in ecto lowers the cost by 105k :Also: consider getting the cloth as drops and crafting the 35 yourself to save cash. -Ezekiel 22:35, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Character level My monk got it at level 9 using the Ascension route with the least experience gained: Tyrian character, ran to LA, traveled to Cantha, Ascended in Cantha, then launched from ToA and crafted. This path leads to a total gain of 32,350 experience, level 8, not including experience gained from enemies. This would leave only 450 experience away from level 9 - not much room for error, in terms of being close to dying enemies. However, with help, one could theoretically avoid experience gained from enemies entirely... I just want to know if anyone has pulled it off. Tain 17:11, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :My friend was lvl 18 when his ele got obsid. It's possible. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 17:29, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::Re-read... I said *8*, not *18*. I also said that I got it at *9*. Tain 17:32, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :::If I'm not mistaken, you can take a Tyrian toon to Elona, and ascend without getting past level 6. (16kxp plus the bits you need to get to leave pre). [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 19:04, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::::You're mistaken, hehe. Tyrian and Canthan characters do NOT receive Ascension from The Great Escape - only Elonian natives. I researched this well, and I'm 99% sure my path is the that of least experience. Tain 21:53, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Did some more reading... Note that the 32,350 exp (lvl 8) I stated included the large chunk of 25k exp from the necessary FoW quests. To calculate my route in a way that's comparable to your lvl 6 (so, without the FoW exp), mine would only end up with 7,350 exp (lvl 3). So, what I'm saying is, even if Elonian Ascension DID work for Tyrian chars, the Factions route to Ascension would still turn out a lower char level. Tain 00:07, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::::gj. how much pre xp does that include? (and are you sure non of the fow quests can be skipped if others in the party are doing them?) [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 03:53, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :Pre experience is 1,350 - grab a buddy and it's not hard to avoid all exp other than quest rewards. And I'm not actually sure if you can skip any of the three FoW quests... It's been awhile since I was down there, and the articles here don't mention it. Obviously you would at least need to do Restore the Temple before crafting, and maybe Defend the Temple for him to give you Restore, but I have a feeling I've been able to get Defend without getting Forgemaster as long as someone else in the group did. More testing today :) Tain 09:23, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::That what I would think. if you have a proper team, I'd be happy to join. leaving me a note on my talk page is the fastest way to get me online. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 10:21, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::These days I typically just use myself, one other player, and our 6 heroes. The heroes are built well enough to not wipe, especially with good flagging - definitely more consistent than the average PuG. I'll be online in a couple of hours, I'll drop you a note then. Tain 11:50, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::::I'll probably be online, but note that I have heroes only on my European account. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 14:06, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::::My account is currently in Euro, and they'll probably have favor anyway, so no problems there. Tain 14:11, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :I checked it out this morning. You do not need to complete (or even accept) The Eternal Forgemaster. You do, however, need to accept and complete Defend the Temple of War in order for the Forgemaster to offer Restore the Temple of War. So, FoW experience comes out to 20k. I also revised my total for Pre - you do not have to take or complete The Path to Glory. Instead, go straight to Sir Tydus after completing A Second Profession and you can enter the 'mission' immediatly, cutting out another 100 exp. So, the total for Pre is 1,250. Last night I also had a character run from Pre all the way through Ascension in Nahpui Quarter while avoiding ALL experience from enemies, so it is definitely possible. This is getting a lot longer than I thought, haha, but the baseline is that the minimum amount of experience gained in order to craft Obsidian armor is 27,250. This leaves you a level 8, with a nice safe margin of 5,550 experience before level 9. Tain 13:26, 6 April 2007 (CDT) ::GJ :D [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 15:34, 6 April 2007 (CDT) Small Male Pics Why are most the male pics small--67.67.161.12 19:57, 5 August 2007 (CDT) Money Back What does the armor salvage into? Sir On The Edge 12:51, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :Whatever you put into it. Tain 14:21, 22 October 2007 (UTC) ::Though not always ectos. Just salvaged my Vestments, Handwraps, Pants, and Sandals. Got 16 Obsidian Shards, 3 Tanned Hide Squares, 69 Bolts of Cloth, and 5 Obsidian Shards respectively. -- Dashface 01:37, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Wastes of Money! I think that Obby armor is a total money burn. Someone above noted the total cost of it (around 1469k), and you're just wasting valuable money. Also, most of the obsidian armor skins look really bad (Especially Warrior Obsidian Armor). If you're gonna waste ectos and shards on this armor, you may as well just go around trading ectos with random people in Ascalon, IMO. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 70.176.247.196 ( ) }. :We all realize that it is a complete waste of money, and that half of them are reskins, and half the rest are just hideous. However, you gotta admit, the rit one looks AWESOME! Especially the headgear. I want that headgear... Should've been a headgear art in GWEN IMO --Gimmethegepgun 02:35, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Actually Obsidian Armor doesent cost even 1000k anymore. 120 ectos (4.5k ea)=540k 120 shards (~3k ea)=360k other materials=~3-6k Crafting=75k Total of 981k. usually you can get shards even cheaper, what makes prices lower. I like monks obsidian :) 88.115.253.127 14:04, 31 October 2007 (UTC)Force :Well,i dont think that wars armor is ugly,by me it looks wonderfull,but i get sick when i see monks in obsidian.Anyway,everyone who dont have money for obsidian armor think that its a waste of money,i was thinking that also,but,when u get that money and buy obsidian-thats one awesome feeling worth every wasted ecto ::Dude, it's your choice wheteher to buy the armour. ::P.S sign your comments! RT | Talk 12:29, 26 November 2007 (UTC) LOL... it's not realy about the armor, it's about the respect you get from other players. more like a show off. and besides the skins ROCK... Pul 14:21, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::Who respects Obsidian Armor? It's the "look at me, I know how to farm" armor. Doesn't say jack about anything but your ability to solo, and who cares about that? 70.238.153.189 21:23, 9 December 2007 (UTC) ::Rit and ele FoW is nice. The rest look boring/hideous. Ranger and monk for example look like starter armours, with black gems on them. IMO anyway. KS :::That's personal opinion. As for the people who say it's "A waste of money", it's not. Some people like this armor. This and Vabbian are the only Paragon armors i really like other than Istani, and since the Vabbian skirt is too short, i'm getting FoW. Not a waste of money if you like it, "precious money" isn't so precious if you're not gonna spend it on anything. @ Pul, if it's about the "pretige" and "respect" you get, then you need to get off the computer, respect online means very little, if anything, in real life and i've never bought an armor for "prestige". Neither should you--99.225.4.255 02:07, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Actually, it can be proven that it is, in fact, a "waste of money". How to prove that? Well.... does it give any bonuses over other max armors? No. Does it provide you with any advantage or disadvantage over other max armors? No. Does it cost more than other max armors? Yes. Therefore: it is a waste of money --Gimmethegepgun 02:10, 18 January 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm guessing none of your characters have prestige armour, you only use standard ID kits not superior ones, you never use dyes, etc. Because all these things are by definition "a waste of money" they don't give any tactical advantage in combat. Sometimes, theirs more to life the universe and everything then efficiency ;) --85.62.18.8 13:49, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :::::The lack of bonuses and advantages coupled with higher cost does not by itself constitute a waste of money. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 02:39, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::But what else am I supposed to spend my piles of cash on?!?! lol j/k Hey, if you got enough money to buy it, and you like it, buy it. It's not like one day GW is goig to be unfair (like WoW) and make it that something you can buy for much cheaper have the advantages and disadvantages (like WoW). Personally, I think that having regular 1.k or 1.5k armor looks humble and neat and doesn't scream. "Hey look at me, I can afford this becuase I live in my moms basemnet!" lol j/k anyways im more of a laid back player xD I really don't care about prestige, or value. It's a free to play video- GAME so why are we even worring about it. Unless one day GW decides there going to ban everyone except people who own obbie (my abbriveation that I can't spell....) then I wouldn't really worry about it unless you have the time, money, and 1337 farming skillz to do so. Besides most of the armors (monk, ranger, assassin, ele, mes) have an armor that looks exactly the same, minus a spike or two. Paragon obbie is the only cool looking obbie armor though. Once again, jsut my opinoin (that I still can't spell xD). Lost-Blue 15:40, 21 January 2008 (UTC) Lost It's Leet? FoW Everywhere! It seems everywhere i go i see at least one person with FoW armor, and usually many with it in more popular areas. With so many having it, it has lost it's prestige. And (IMO), Prestige armor should be hard to get like the Prestige titles, not just require tons of money. I have been playin almost a year and a half, and have a couple characters with Tier titles, but havnt saved enough for ONE FoW Armor. Granted some players are exceptionally good or lucky with money, but i vote that FoW require more then just tons of money to get, like finish all campaigns, or do all FoW HM or something. I REALY hope ANet, if they include something like FoW Armor in GW2, make it something like title based or accomplishment based, not just for whoever has enough time to farm up tons of money... 75.164.157.151 04:05, 7 January 2008 (UTC) I agree, it kinda sux... Wish anet would change it. GL on GW2? 209.152.58.87 17:44, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :It's prestige anyway, the normal person isn't going to get it. A person has to actually try to get it. You don't just stumble over 150 ectos, shards, and lots of other stuff. No change for me pls.-- ìğá†ħŕášħTalk^ 03:08, 18 January 2008 (UTC) ::People need to remember that in any situation with thousands and thousands of players, is how high you set the bar. Right now, only a tiny number of serious players will get Obsidian, maybe as low as 1 in 50 maybe as high as 1 in 20, hard to say. But cram 100 players into a location, especially if it's an important one to uber goobers you'll likely see several players with Obsidian. ::So what do you do? - If you raise the bar any higher, it becomes so hard to get it becomes an icon of how this person has no LIFE, if you lower the bar, every man and his dog gets it. Titles aren't a way to determine leetness either given many titles can be bought (sweet tooth), require rediculous grinding (Any faction rank), or rediculous time wasting (LDoA), and some genuinely "elite" players are thin in the title department since they spend more time doing leet stuff than grinding; such as annhilating DoA, Deep, Urgoz etc for giggles with their guild. --85.62.18.3 02:49, 26 January 2008 (UTC) It would be nice to have a armor that requires more then just money and normal game progression (yes, EOTN does take titles, but is farming titles rly that different from farming money?). :FoW requires you to do some quests... :P --- -- (s)talkpage 11:20, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I started farming for the ecto last night...I have came to a realization...Its just not worth it! Unlike FoW, Vabbian armor cant be farmed...and for most ppl that have FoW, they had pretty much beaten every other aspect of the game and there was just nothing left to do...so they decided to take a month and farm it...WHAT IS LEET ABOUT THAT?! Farming for a month because you are so bored of the game means absolutley nothing...they should completely nerf UW SOloing and duoing and make FoW (Obsidian armor) back in the LEET status to the point you actually have to GET it by buying it, or farming it with a 5 man or something (Not to mention, if they do that, ecto may reach a all time high, which would really stir up the economy)...As for me, I will never tell a person who has FoW "Nice armor" again...Vabbian ftw :Well, Vabbian can be farmed. Ever heard of cash? If you farm cash, you farm just about anything. If you farm cash enough, you could buy FoW armor too, without going to UW, yay! And btw: Ecto's an all time high? So, you mean more than 50k? THAT would be seriously leet. People with a full inv of Ecto-stacks getting rich as freaking apeshit circus freaks with one huge frikken arm, and people without dangling at the bottom with FDS's (well, you get the point. Cool items become hellishly expensive, and the non farmers are stuck with Rurik mimics cause they drop a lot.) --- -- (s)talkpage 15:13, 21 January 2008 (UTC) ::Side note: Vabbian is cheap. And you can farm Rubies. Behemoth farming, slap MfM's on the items with either Jeweled or Ruby in them, and salvage away. You even farm cash that way, woohoo --- -- (s)talkpage 15:16, 21 January 2008 (UTC) :::Meh all i was saying is i wish there was something required besides money. It takes a few eusts that can be done in a night. I just would like to see some other requirements added besides money, and those few quests. Something like Kind of a Big Deal 1 or 2 , something that would show some skill. Or maybe required to beat all camppaigns, or even all campaigns on Hard mode. Then the Elite Armor would be on the Elite player who was able to meet the requirments. FoW seems too much like Grind, not skill; the total opposite of what GW was originally intended to be. 75.164.160.183 01:18, 25 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Ok, for the record, beating all campaigns isn't hard, nor prestige, not even proph, it just takes long to do it... btw, r1 or r2 on KoaBD title isn't to much of an effort either, i was a total title noob (note the title part =P) one day, 2 weeks later, i was r1 KoaBD (cause i started trying to get it) and 1 and a half month later, i was r2... so it realy isn't so much of a big issue, i know i have r2, but i also know it's not that kind of a big deal... (god, the irony of that sentence =P) btw, FoW is now, like what, 960k? so that is FAR away from leet, i'm gonna 600/smite farm all my ecto's now, what's gonna take me like a month, and then i'm gonna take the ele one, white dyed ofc, cause, maybe besides para and Rit, that's the only kind of decent one, i just hope it has SOME kind of purpose in GW2, cause else it's a waist of money, not that big of a waist, 960k is retrieved pretty fast, when you try (and i'm abnormaly good in retrieving money, when i wanna earn any, i suck, but when i waisted some, i got it back pretty fast =P, weird huh? irony, once more...) so, note, 960k is achievable for the normal player, like most of us, trust me, i'm not a lifeless adict, ok i don't play GW as much as some nutbags, so i'm a regular player, and 960k is perfectly doable, not to much, and not to less, it's to much for a regular noob although, so it will maintain some of it's leet, although it lost a lot, after the ecto crash... my point being, you're all overreacting and moaning, while there is nothing to moan about... at least it's something you can prank with, cause i mean, tormy dropped below 100k, destroyer is 50k/ea and chaos gloves is a pure waist of money, and thanks to zaishen, EotN and overfarm, all totaly leet weapon skins also lost it, like tribal axe... or dwarven (i mean, you can get a perfect one for 5k!!) at least something in the game is still worth something around 1 mill, whilst everything else lost it all... not everyone hates it you know 20:59, 11 May 2008 (UTC) I never knew it had prestige. I thought it just showed you were a rich person with bad taste. Tycn 01:26, 25 January 2008 (UTC) Hall of Monuments... anyone? The number of people wearing this armor might be increasing becouse people who didn't think it was worth the money/effort may think it is worth it now. --Flightmare 16:47, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :^^^This^^^. I'd never have even bothered with an obby set before, but now that the Hall of Monuments holds a place for it, I might as well invest to ensure I have some nice clothing options in GW2. Who knows, maybe the armors there will look a bit more flashy for something costing so much gold. 16:13, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Ugly One of the worst Armors in the game, looks stupid on all professions, Ele included. this is just mho -Kalle Damos :Cool Blue.rellik 02:59, 26 January 2008 (UTC) We care, we really do. Uhg its the same story every time, if you don't own a set, you hate it. If you do you suddenly love it, so somthing must be making people want it. Matter of Mind? Oftentimes you hear people talking about how worthless it is to get FoW armor right, everything above... and I think it's not so much really an argument of unsefulness/uselessness, but rather jealousy. Yeah I'm pretty sure about what I'm talking about. I don't have FoW armor, and before I got my first 15k set, I vowed never to get FoW armor. My guild leader bought me my first 15k set, and I thought it would be the only non 1k 1.5k set I'd ever get, but a few months later I found myself buying a 15k set for my warrior. I worked pretty hard solo farming mobs and selling off vendor trash to get that full set, but this time I only mooched off my guild a little bit. Then I wanted to get a 1.5k Kuzick set for my ranger. THen I thought it would be more worth my faction points to just straight up earn the 75k usually hovered around a peasantlike 10k or so and get the 15k version. And when I earned the 75k in 3 days, I surprised myself because I suddenly though, "To hell with 15k armor now, I want to try for FoW." I never even bothered to read about UW, but I've looked at FoW armor before. Granted, most of the armor looks a lot 'simpler' than 15k sets, but I thought it was more 'elegant' than 'complicated' talking about the rit armor. I asked a guildy about how he farmed out ectos the other day, and started to do some research on soloing UW for ecto drops. I used up 20k for new a new solo armor set and wasted runs learning the ropes in UW. But you know what? I loved it. There was a different kind of thrill having 7 ectos drop for me down in the Chaos Planes and it was a darn lot more exciting than farming out a Lightbringer title or even playing through EToN. I only have 9 ectos right now, but I only successfully farmed the area once. To me, it's a new and exciting challenge. Back to the topic, though, I think a lot of times when people say 'something's not worth it' it's because they think it's beyond their reach, so therefore they devalue it to make themselves feel better. Getting the material together for FoW armor is just as annoying as the whole slew of EToN quests or a title. I don't think I'm going to spend the time to map out all of Proph right now because I don't think I could stand hours scraping. But to a lot of people, it's just another challenge, you know? 21:39, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :Well, good for you.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ 21:42, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Time it takes to get I'm aiming for this armor for my ele, asuming i start with 4k, and have everything i need to farm anywhere, and working to it about 8 hrs a day, factoring out weekends, about how long would it take me to get it? And what, in your opinion, is the fastest way of getting it? in case gw2 is out b4 i remeber to look back at this: thanks in advancedAkbaroth 20:14, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :Farm the ectos, make sure you are making tournament predictions at the Xunlai Tournament House. If you can get 4 ecto an hour, you should be able to get enough ecto for the armor and shards and money cost in probably a couple weeks. --JonTheMon 20:25, 6 February 2009 (UTC) ::I earned obsidian armor for my ele from being broke within 3 weeks of UWSC. Next up, ritualist.